Love is in the Air
by Kate17
Summary: Was wenn der Autounfall bei den Claire gestorben ist anders verlaufen wäre


Love is in the air  
Autor: ClaireTess (Karin), (in manchen Foren auch nur Tess)  
Rating: PG 13  
Spoiler: Achtung Spoiler Staffel 3 und bzw 5. Staffel aber eigentlich nur von der 3 Staffel

Inhalt: Was passiert wäre wenn der Unfall etwas anders verlaufen wäre  
Disclaimer: Mir gehört nur die Idee zu dieser Fanfiktion sonst nichts  
Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**Der Unfall**

Tess: „Danke Claire, dass du mitgekommen bist."

Claire: „He Tess, dass war doch klar, zum Glück hast du nichts."

Tess: „Ja zum Glück, Claire, du bist die beste Schwester die es gibt"

Claire: „Du aber auch"

Tess: Claire, Achtung, pass auf."

Kommen von der Straße ab, Claire versucht zu bremsen aber sie schafft es nicht. Der Wagen bleibt über einer Klippe stehen, er häng mit den Vorderreifen darüber.

Claire: „Tess"

Tess: „Ja"

Claire: „Wie geht es dir?

Tess: „Dementsprechend und dir?

Claire: Mein Bein ist eingeklemmt" dreht sich um „Bring Charlotte raus"

Tess steigt langsam aus dem Wagen und geht auf die andere Seite nimmt Charlotte mit dem Kindersitz heraus und stellt sie in die Wiese. Geht zu Claire und versucht sie rauszubekommen aber sie schafft es nicht.

Claire: „Tess hol Hilfe"

Tess: „ Ich lass dich nicht allein, ich will dich nicht verlieren"

Claire: Du wirst mich nicht verlieren, geh jetzt, die Ryans wohnen in der Nähe, lauf zu ihnen"

Tess: „OK" dreht sich um, nimmt die im Kindersitz sitzende Charlotte in die Hand und will zum rennen beginnen.

Claire: „Tess"

Tess: „Ja"

Claire: „Du bist eine super Schwester, ich hab dich lieb" ihr laufen ein paar Tränen über die Wange.

Tess: „Ich hab dich auch lieb"

Tess rennt zu den Ryans, etwa 5 Minuten später kommt sie dort an. Nick und Alex stehen draußen als Tess kommt.

Alex: „Was ist passier"

Tess keuchend: „Klippe, Wagen, Claire, Fuß eingeklemmt"

Alex: „Der Wagen hängt über einer Klippe und Claire ist noch drin?"

Tess: „Ja, ihr müsst ihr helfen." Ihre rinnen Tränen über die Wange.

Liz Ryan kommt raus und Nick klärt sie auf.

Liz: „Gib Charlotte her, nehmt den Hubschrauber, ich rufe einen Krankenwagen."

Sie fliegen zur Unfallstelle, als sie ankommen ist der Wagen kurz davor runterzustürzen.

Alex: „Claire bleib ganz ruhig, du schaffst es."

Claire will noch etwas sagen aber da stürzt der Wagen hinunter.

Tess: „Nein, Claire lass mich nicht allein."

Nick mag sie zurückhalten aber Tess reißt sich los. Sie klettert den Abhang hinunter und sieht, dass Claire aus dem Wagen geschleudert wurde. Nick und Alex klettern nun auch hinunter. Tess ist mittlerweile bei Claire angekommen.

Tess: „Sie atmet"

Nun sind auch Alex und Nick bei ihr angekommen. Tess bringt Claire in die stabile Seitenlage. Ein paar Minuten später trifft der Krankenwagen ein, der Arzt kommt hinunter und meint, dass es gut ist das sie in die stabile Seitenlage gebracht wurde. Dann fragt er ob sie den Hubschrauber zum rauftransportieren verwenden können. Alex fliegt mit dem Hubschrauber herunter, als sie wieder oben sind fragt Tess: „Kann ich mit meiner Schwester mitfahren."

Arzt: „Ja" schaut sie an „Sie sind ja auch verletzt, dass muss auch versorgt werden, sind sie in dem Unfallswagen mitgefahren?"

Tess: „Ja und Charlotte auch"

Arzt: „Wer ist Charlotte und wo ist sie jetzt?"

Tess: „ Ihre Tochter und sie ist jetzt bei Liz Ryan"

Arzt zu den Ryanbrüder: „Können Sie sie ins Krankenhaus bringen?"

**Plötzliche Überraschungen **

Im Krankenhaus

Tess wartet ungeduldig wie die Operation verläuft, da kommen Nick und Alex mit Charlotte.

Alex: „ Wie geht es ihr?"

Tess: „ Sie operieren noch." Alex gibt ihr Charlotte. Nick setzt sich neben sie.

Nick: „Sie schafft es, Tess."

Tess: „ Ich will sie nicht verlieren." Lehnt sich an Nick. Dann zu Charlotte: „Na wie geht es dir?"

Eine Schwester kommt und fragt: „Ist das die Kleine die auch in den Unfall verwickelt war?"

Tess nickt.

Schwester: „Ich muss sie untersuchen"

Tess: „OK, geben sie aber auf sie auf." Gibt ihr die Kleine und sagt zu Alex: „Kannst du auf sie aufpassen?"

Alex: „Klar, dass hab ich auch Claire versprochen." Geht mit der Schwester und Charlotte mit.

Tess beginnt zu weinen, Nick wischt ihr die Tränen weg.

Tess: „Was wenn sie es nicht schafft."

Nick: „Tess, sie schafft es sicher."

Tess: „Danke, dass du da bist."

Die beiden schauen sich in die Augen und schließlich küsst Nick Tess.

Tess: „War das jetzt zum trösten oder …" wird von Nick unterbrochen.

Nick: „Tess ich hab mich in dich verliebt."

Nun küsst Tess Nick

Tess: „Wow wieso gerade jetzt?"

Nick: „Ich habe nie den passenden Zeitpunkt gefunden es dir zu sagen, ich weis es war auch nicht gerade der passende Zeitpunkt."

Der Arzt kommt und sagt: „Ihre Schwester benötigt eine Nierentransplantation, würden sie …" wird von Tess unterbrochen.

Tess: „Wenn es geht schon, aber wir sind nur Halbschwestern."

Arzt: Hm, wir werden ein paar Untersuchungen durchführen müssen, kommen Sie?"

Tess steht auf, schaut noch mal zu Nick zurück und geht ins Untersuchungszimmer. Einen Tag später stehen Tess, Nick und Alex mit dem Arzt im Untersuchungszimmer.

Alex: „Also was wollten sie uns sagen?"

Arzt: „Es betrifft eigentlich nur Sie, Tess, aber ich dachte es ist besser wenn die anderen es auch erfahren."

Tess: „Was?"

Arzt: „Wir haben jetzt alles getestet und waren selbst überrascht aber ihr seid keine Halbschwestern, ihr seit echte Schwestern. Ich hab mich selbst gewundert, auch dass das Testergebnis so schnell fertig war.

Tess: „WOW, und das heißt jetzt?"

Arzt: „Also da sie ihre Schwester sind und ihnen nichts fehlt können Sie eine Niere spenden."

Tess: „OK, machen wir es gleich."

Nick: „Pass auf dich auf Tess."

Tess: „Werde ich." Gibt ihm noch einen Kuss dann geht sie mit dem Arzt mit.

Eine halbe Stunde später ist die Operation im vollen Gange. Vor dem Operationssaal warten Alex und Nick.

Alex: „Du und Tess, seit wann."

Nick: „es hört sich blöd an, aber ich habe es ihr erst hier gesagt."

Alex: Jeder von uns hat eine der McLeod Schwestern."

Nick: „Ja"

Alex: „Ich wollte Claire fragen ob sie meine Frau werden will."

Nick: „Sie werden es schaffen, du wirst sie fragen können."

Der Arzt kommt hinaus und sagt: „Sie werden in ungefähr einer halben Stunde aufwachen."

Nick und Alex beschließen den beiden Blumen kaufen zu gehen.

25 Minuten im Zimmer wo Claire und Tess liegen. Claire öffnet langsam die Augen.

Claire: „Tess"

Tess etwas benommen: „Claire wie geht's dir?"

Claire: „Etwas müde und dir?"

Tess: „Auch, wusstest du es?"

Claire: „Was?"

Tess: „Das wir echte Schwestern sind?"

Claire schaut sie verdutzt an: „Wir sind, wirklich, wow"

Nick und Alex kommen herein, Nick geht zu Tess und Alex zu Claire. Alex gibt Claire einen Kuss und Nick Tess.

Claire: „He Tess, sollt ich da was wissen?"

Tess: „Nachher"

Schwester kommt mit Charlotte in der Hand rein.

Schwester: „Der Kleinen geht es gut."

Claire nimmt ihre Tochter in den Arm und sagt: „Na meine Kleine, wie geht's, hast du mich vermisst."

Alex: „Ich sollte mehr auf euch beide aufpassen."

Claire: „Danke, dass du sie wie eine eigene Tochter behandelst."

Alex: „Für dich tu ich alles und sie ist genauso süß wie du."

Claire: „He, ich bin nicht süß."

Tess: „Die perfekte Familie."

Nick: „Ja" hält die Hand von Tess und gibt ihr einen Kuss.

**Back in Drover's**

3 Tage später dürfen die drei nach Hause, sie fahren mit Alex und Nick.

Claire: „Tess und du bist wirklich mit geflogen."

Tess: „Ja wirklich."

Claire: „Hat dir sicher viel Überwindung gekostet."

Tess: „Ich hab nur an dich gedacht."

Nick: „Ihr könnt so unterschiedlich sein, nur weil du Tess einige Jahre in der Stadt warst."

Tess: „Hab nur Geduld ich werde auch noch ein echtes Farmergirl."

Alle lachen

Tess: „Ich würde gern wissen wieso ich weg musste und wieso mir alle eingeredet haben, das Ruth meiner Mutter ist."

Claire: „Ich würde auch gern wissen wieso sie mir dich so lang weggenommen haben."

Kommen in Drover's an und werden von allen begrüßt.

Mrs. Ryan zu Claire: „Darf ich Charlotte als Enkeltochter ansehen?"

Claire: „Ja, weil Alex sie ja auch als Tochter sieht."

Alex kniet sich vor Claire nieder und fragt: „ Claire, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Claire mit Tränen in den Augen: „Ja"

Die beiden küssen sich.

Am Abend, Claire und Tess sitzen draußen und Claire betrachtet glücklich den Verlobungsring.

Tess: „Ich freu mich so für dich."

Claire: „Und es stört dich wirklich nicht morgen Abend auf Charlotte aufzupassen?"

Tess: „Ich pass doch gerne auf meine süße Nichte auf und außerdem hab ich im Notfall ja noch Nick."

Die beiden beginnen zu lachen.

Claire: „Es ist schön dich so glücklich zu sehen."

Tess: „Dich auch, ich war noch nie so verliebt, ich bin mir so sicher, dass es diesmal was ernstes ist."

Claire: „Hm wie machen wir das mit den Zimmern, du und Nick unten und Alex und ich oben?"

Tess: „Wie du willst"

Claire: „1 Monat nicht reiten, das überleb ich nicht."

Tess: „Jetzt würde ich das auch nicht mehr schaffen, am Anfang dachte ich, dass das alles die reinste Hölle ist, aber jetzt, es ist ein Paradies."

Claire: „Du hast dich auch ordentlich verändert." Nach einer kurzen Pause „könntest du morgen Bleeze reiten?"

Tess: „Du vertraust mir dein bestes Pferd an?"

Claire: „Ja aber vergiss nicht mein wachsames Auge."

Am nächsten Tag

Nick: „Sie hat ja viel dazu gelernt."

Claire: „Ja, wenn ich noch daran denke wie sie ständig runter gefallen ist."

Alex: „Sie wird noch so wie du"

Claire: „Sie ist schon ein echtes Farmergirl geworden."

Alle 3 lachen.

Tess: „Reite ich so schlecht, dass alle lachen müssen?"

Nick: „Nein, du hast schon sehr viel dazu gelernt, Farmergirl."

Claire: „Du bist zu einer guten Reiterin heran gewachsen und den Rest der Farm arbeit kannst du auch schon recht gut." Nach einer kurzen Pause und mit Tränen in den Augen „Mum und Dad wären stolz auf dich."

Tess auch mit Tränen in den Augen: „Auf dich auch, wahrscheinlich mehr als auf mich."

**Die Wahrheit**

Nachher Claire und Tess sitzen draußen auf der Bank.

Tess: „Ich würde so gerne wissen, wieso sie mich damals weggegeben haben."

Claire: „Ich wieso sie mir meine kleine Schwester weggenommen haben."

Liz Ryan kommt.

Liz: „Ich glaube es ist an der Zeit, dass ihr die Wahrheit erfährt."

Claire und Tess mit fragendem Blick: „Welche Wahrheit?"

Liz: „Ihr habt ja herausgefunden, dass ihr echte Schwestern seid."

Tess: „Ja"

Liz: „Gut nun kann ich es euch erzählen, euer Vater meinte ihr werdet es alleine herausfinden, dass ihr Schwestern seid. Ich war mit eurer Mutter befreundet." Beginnt zu schluchzen „Ihr wart das wichtigste für sie."

Tess: „Setzten Sie sich doch Mrs. Ryan. Was ist passiert?"

Liz: „Das weis keiner genau."

Claire: „Wie meinen sie das?"

Liz: „Also, es ist passiert als du 1 Monat alt warst Tess. Jake hat sie vor eurem Zimmer gefunden, aber jede Hilfe kam zu spät. Die genaue Ursache kennt keiner. Ihre Cousine Ruth meinte, dass das Landleben schuld gewesen wäre und dass ihr bei ihr besser aufgehoben wärt. Es gab einen großen Sorgerechtsstreit und dieser endete darin, dass du Claire bei euren Vater bleiben durftest und du Tess mit Ruth in die Stadt kommen musstest. Du wunderst dich jetzt sicher wieso erst mit 5, aber der Prozess hat fast 5 Jahre gedauert."

Tess: „Wie konnte sie mir erzählen, dass sie meine Mutter ist."

Liz: „Ich geh jetzt lieber."

Tess: „Hast du eigentlich ein Bild von ihr?"

Claire: „Nur eines, das noch vor mir war."

Gehen in Claires Zimmer und Claire zieht das Foto heraus.

Claire: „Du siehst ihr ähnlich."

Tess: „Du aber auch"

Claire: „Ich schaue Dad ähnlicher."

Schauen die Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit an.

Tess: „Egal wer jetzt wem ähnlicher sieht, ich bin froh wieder Zuhause zu sein und dich wieder zu haben." Die beiden umarmen sich.

**Das perfekte Date**

Alex und Nick kommen.

Alex: „Na bereit."

Claire: „Tess pass gut auf sie auf."

Tess: „Versprochen"

Nick: „Und ich helfe ihr ja."

Alex und Claire gehen.

Claire: „Und wohin bringst du mich jetzt?"

Alex: „Lass dich überraschen, es wird dir gefallen."

Ungefähr 15 Minuten später kommen sie bei einer Hütte an.

Alex: „Wir sind da."

Gehen hinein. Alex zündet die Kerzen beim Tisch an und geht in die Küche.

Claire: „Es ist schön hier."

Ein paar Minuten später kommt er mit dem Essen zurück.

Claire: „Das hast du für mich gemacht."

Alex: „Nur für dich"

Beginnen mit dem Essen.

Währenddessen in Drover's Charlotte beginnt zu weinen, Tess holt von der Küche ihr (Charlottes) Fläschchen. Diese trinkt, beginnt dann aber wieder zu weinen. Tess nimmt sie heraus und geht mit ihr herum.

Nick: „Du wärst eine gute Mutter."

Tess: „Meinst du?"

Nick geht zu ihr hin und sagt „Ja" gibt ihr einen Kuss.

Charlotte beginnt wieder zu weinen,

Tess: „Oh, ich glaub ich muss die Windeln wechseln."

Tess und Nick wechseln gemeinsam die Windeln. Dann trägt Tess Charlotte herum. Nach einer Weile sagt Nick: „Sie ist eingeschlafen."

Tess leise: „Ja"

Bringen Charlotte in ihr Zimmer und legen sie ins Gitterbett. Setzen sich auf die Couch neben dem Gitterbett.

Tess: „Sie ist so süß"

Nick: „Ja und du wärst eine gute Mutter, dass hast du heute bewiesen."

Tess: „Und du ein guter Vater."

Tess lehnt sich an Nick.

Nick: „Ich liebe dich"

Tess: „Und ich liebe dich"

Nach einer Weile kommen Claire und Alex zurück. Claire geht sofort in Charlottes Zimmer. Alex geht hinter ihr. Im Zimmer sehen sie Tess und Nick aneinander gelehnt schlafen.

Claire: „Die beiden sehen ja süß aus." Dreht sich um zum Gitterbett „und sie habe es geschafft das Charlotte mal schläft, sollen wir die beiden wecken?"

Alex: „Nein, lassen wir sie schlafen."

Die beiden gehen in Claires Zimmer.

In der Früh.

Nick und Tess wachen auf.

Tess: „Haben wir die ganze Nacht hier geschlafen."

Nick: „Schaut so aus."

Tess geht zu Charlotte: „Na hast du gut geschlafen." Hebt sie heraus und die drei (Tess mit Charlotte auf der Hand) gehen in die Küche. In der Küche

Claire: „Na hast du gut geschlafen."

Tess: „Du hast es gesehen"

Claire: „Ja Alex und ich haben euch gesehen, es hat echt süß ausgesehen und danke, dass du auf sie aufgepasst hast." Tess gibt ihr Charlotte.

Alex: „Das Frühstück ist fertig."

Die 4 beginnen zu Frühstücken. Nach dem Essen.

Nick: „Und heut entführ ich dich Tess."

Tess: „Wohin?"

Nick: „Du liebst doch Überraschungen."

Tess: „Sag schon wohin."

Nick: „Lass dich überraschen."

Becky kommt herein

Becky: „Claire, sollen wir heut die Kühe zusammen treiben?"

Claire: „Ja treibt sie rauf."

Tess: „Bis heute Abend Nick" will gehen. Nick hält sie zurück und gibt ihr einen Kuss.

Claire: „Tess wenn du magst kannst du Bleeze nehmen, sie braucht sowieso Bewegung."

Tess: „Danke"

Becky und Tess reiten runter.

Becky: „Hab ich da irgendwie was nicht mitbekommen?"

Tess: „Was meinst du?"

Becky: „Du und Nick, ist das was ernstes?"

Tess: „Ja"

Becky: Las mich raten seit dem Krankenhaus"

Tess: „Woher wusstest du das?"

Becky: „Ganz einfach vorher war nichts, jetzt ist was"

Die beiden lachen.

Am Nachmittag erzählt Claire Tess alles vom gestrigen Abend.

Am Abend

Claire: „Du schaust ja ganz natürlich aus."

Tess: „Hast du mir ja gelernt"

Alex kommt

Alex: „Nick kommt gleich" gibt Claire einen Kuss.

Nick kommt und gibt Tess gleich einen Kuss

Nick: „Gehen wir?"

Tess: „Ja"

Als die beiden gegangen sind.

Claire: „So glücklich hab ich die beiden noch nie gesehen"

Alex: „Ich auch nicht und ich war auch noch nie so glücklich wie mit dir"

Claire: „Wirklich?"

Alex: „Ja wirklich"

Nick und Tess sind währenddessen angekommen.

Tess: „Wow ein Picknick im Freiem."

Nick: „Gefällt es dir?"

Tess: „Ja, nur wir beide und die Sterne." Küssen sich

Am nächsten Tag in der Früh

Tess: „Danke für den wunderschönen Abend"

Nick: „Für dich tu ich alles"

Alex und Claire kommen hinaus

Alex: „Nick, Dad braucht unsere Hilfe"

Nick: „Bis später Tess" Tess gibt ihm einen Kuss

Tess: „Bis später"

Alex: „Claire ich liebe dich"

Claire: „Ich liebe dich auch" gibt ihm einen Kuss

Alex und Nick gehen.

**Liebe mit Hindernissen**

Währenddessen bei Liz und Harry Ryan

Liz: „Alex und Claire passen wirklich gut zusammen."

Harry: „Ja und ich glaube da bannt sich etwas zwischen Nick und Tess an."

Liz: „Nein nicht Tess, Tess ist unmöglich"

Harry: „Sie hat sich verändert Liz, außerdem können wir es sowieso nicht ändern."

Liz: „Ich glaube du hast recht, machen wir doch ein Barbecue mit allen, ich schreib mal die Einladungen" geht die Einladungen schreiben und schreibt auch eine an Nicks Exfreundin Cindy.

Bei Tess und Claire

Claire: „Ich will alles wissen"

Tess erzählt ihr von gestern Abend

Claire: „Und ihr habt wirklich unter freiem Himmel?"

Tess: „Ja"

Claire: „Ich freu mich für dich, dass du so glücklich bist"

Tess: „Danke und ich mich für dich und Alex"

4 Wochen später beim Barbecue bei den Ryans. Alex und Claire und Nick und Tess sitzen nebeneinander.

Alex flüstert Claire zu: „Nick will Tess heute fragen ob sie seine Frau werden will?"

Claire flüstert zurück: „Da können wir ja eine Doppelhochzeit feiern."

Plötzlich kommt eine Frau von hinten auf Nick zu und sagt: „Hallo Liebling" und gibt ihm einen Kuss.

Tess: „Was soll das?"

Die Frau sagt: Ich bin Cindy, seine feste Freundin"

Tess stürmt unter Tränen weg, steigt auf Bleeze und galoppiert davon. Nick rennt ihr nach, sieht Wildfire gesattelt, steigt auf und galoppiert ihr nach.

Alex: „Nick nein" Alex und Claire nehmen auch gesattelte Pferde und reiten den beiden nach.

Harry: „Liz, schau was du angerichtet hast, bist du jetzt glücklich?"

Liz: „Tess ist nicht die Richtige für ihn"

Tess wird schwarz vor den Augen und sie fällt hinunter. Nick kommt bei ihr an und springt hinunter.

Nick: „Tess, alles ok, hast du dich verletzt?"

Tess: „Las mich in ruh, du hast mich verletzt, nur du" beginnt zu weinen

Nick: „Tess ich liebe nur dich, mit Cindy war es nie was ernstes, wir waren vor 6 Monaten 1 Woche zusammen."

Tess: „Wirklich?"

Nick: „Wirklich und ich wollte dich heute eigentlich noch was fragen"

Tess: „Was den?"

Alex und Claire kommen an, steigen ab und bleiben bei den beiden stehen.

Nick: „Tess, willst du meine Frau werden?"

Tess: „Ja ich will" versucht sich aufzurichten, schafft es aber nicht

Claire: „Oh mein Gott Tess, was hast du?"

Tess: „Ich hab keine Ahnung, mir ist schwarz vor den Augen geworden und dann bin ich runter gefallen"

Claire geht mit Alex von den beiden weg.

Claire: „Ich glaube das Tess schwanger ist"

Alex: „Wie kommst du darauf?"

Claire: „Sie hat die typischen Anzeichen" gehen wieder zu den Beiden

Claire: „Nick, kann ich kurz mit Tess alleine sprechen?" Nick und Alex gehen ein Stück von Claire und Tess weg.

Claire: „Hast du den Test gemacht?"

Tess: „Ja, er war positiv, ich bin schwanger"

Claire: „Wann sagst du es ihm?"

Tess: „Es gab noch keinen passenden Zeitpunkt, ich werde es ihm schon sagen"

Claire: „Nick bringst du Tess nach Drover's, Alex und ich reiten zurück und rufen einen Krankenwagen"

Alex und Claire reiten zurück und nehmen Bleeze und Wildfire mit.

Claire: „Sie ist schwanger"

Alex: „Weis es Nick?"

Claire: „Noch nicht"

Nick nimmt Tess auf die Arme und bringt sie nach Drover's Run. Dort legt er sie in ihr Bett

Tess: „Ich liebe dich, Nick"

Nick: „Und ich liebe dich Tess"

Tess: „Wir könnten jetzt ja eine Doppelhochzeit feiern"

Nick: „Gar keine schlechte Idee"

Alex und Claire sind angekommen

Claire: „Einen Krankenwagen nach Drover's schnell"

Jodi rennt und ruft einen Krankenwagen

Harry: „Was ist passiert, ist Nick runter gefallen und hat sich verletzt?" Liz steht geschockt neben ihm.

Claire: „Nein Tess, sie konnte nicht mehr aufstehen und Nick hat sie nach Drover's gebracht"

Meg: „Wie geht es ihr?" gibt Claire Charlotte

Claire: „Ich habe keine Ahnung"

Harry: „Wie ist es passiert?"

Claire: „Ihr ist schwarz vor den Augen geworden"

Liz: „Das wollt ich nicht, aber vielleicht sind wir sie jetzt los?"

Harry: „Liz jetzt spinnst du wirklich"

Alex: „Mum, dir geht es echt nicht mehr gut"

Harry, Alex und Claire mit Charlotte fahren nach Drover's Run

Harry: „Tess es tut mir Leid, was Liz dir angetan hat."

Nick: „Mum kann uns beide nicht aufhalten, wir werden heiraten."

Tess: „Ja das werden wir" Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss

Tess wird auf einmal ganz weis und beginnt zu husten

Tess: „Ich bekomm keine Luft"

Nick: „Schatz ganz ruhig, gibt nicht auf"

Arzt kommt und Claire sagt ihm das Tess keine Luft bekommt.

Arzt zu Sanitäter: „Gib durch das wir einen freien Operationssaal beötigen werden"

Transportieren sie in den Krankenwagen

Tess: „Nick"

Nick zum Arzt: „Kann ich mitkommen?"

Arzt: „Sind sie mit ihr verwandt oder verheiratet?"

Nick: „Verlobt"

Arzt: „Ok" Sagt den anderen wo Tess hingebracht wird

**Die Wunder der Liebe**

Im Krankenhaus. Nick geht unruhig vor dem Operationssaal hin und her, da kommt ein anderer Arzt und fragt ob er Nick Ryan ist und das bejaht er. Er wird zur Untersuchung wegen seinem Bein gebeten und als er fertig ist, kommt der Arzt der Tess behandelt hat und sagt: „Sie liegt im Aufwachzimmer und wird jede Minute aufwachen, Sie können zu ihr."

In dem Zimmer

Nick setzt sich aufs Bett als Tess langsam die Augen öffnet.

Nick: „Wie geht es dir?"

Tess: „Gleich besser wenn ich dich sehe" Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss

Arzt kommt mit Claire, Alex und Harry herein.

Arzt: „Sie haben die Operation gut überstanden."

Nick so wie Tess atmen erleichtert auf.

Arzt: „Es war eine gebrochene Rippe die dann eine Sehne eingequetscht hat und deshalb haben Sie keine Luft bekommen, sie können morgen nach Hause müssen sich aber schonen."

Nick: „Darauf werde ich schon aufpassen."

Arzt: „Nun zu ihnen Nick."

Liz stürmt mit Cindy herein

Liz: „Ich habe gehört, dass was wegen dem Bein ist, was ist den?"

Nick: „Ich mag euch beide, dich Mum und Cindy, nie wieder sehen, das ist los."

Liz: „Aber"

Nick: „Nichts aber" Liz schickt Cindy raus.

Tess: „Nick, las sie doch, sie ist besorgt, wie jede Mutter um ihr Kind."

Harry: „Du musst endlich akzeptieren, dass auch er erwachsen ist und seine Entscheidungen selber trifft."

Liz: „Aber wie soll ich mich entschuldigen für das was ich gemacht habe, ich weis es war ein Fehler."

Harry: „Tu es einfach"

Liz: „Nick, Tess, es tut mir Leid, wegen dem, was ich euch angetan habe ich war egoistisch und meinte das ich ihn verliere, aber ich weis jetzt, dass ich ihn nicht verliere. Tess ich hätte auch nie gedacht das du dich änderst und dich am Land einlebst, ich dachte du würdest ihn dazu bringen in die Stadt zu ziehen"

Tess: „Ich gehöre nach Drover's Run nicht in die Stadt, das ist mein Zuhause."

Arzt: „Ich sag mal das Ergebnis von der Untersuchung Ihres Beines."

Alle schauen ihn gespannt an.

Arzt: „Ist Ihnen nicht mit dem Bein aufgefallen"

Nick: „Hm nicht das ich wüsste."

Arzt: „Sie können es ganz normal abbiegen oder?"

Nick: „Ja, ach das meinten Sie"

Arzt: „Es ist wie ein Wunder, ich meine Sie können jetzt auch wieder reiten."

Tess: „Das ist was du dir am meisten gewünscht hast."

Nick: „Nicht ganz, du bist das Wichtigste für mich, ich liebe dich."

Tess: „Ich liebe dich auch." Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss.

Claire: „Sind die beiden nicht ein süßes Paar?"

Alex: „Ja das sind sie" gibt ihr einen Kuss

Arzt geht raus

Claire: „Tess, jag mir ja nicht wieder so einen Schrecken ein."

Tess: „Werde ich versuchen, versprechen kann ich es aber nicht." Die beiden lachen.

Claire umarmt ihre kleine Schwester

Claire: „So wir müssen mal, sonst kann Jodi Charlotte nicht mehr bändigen."

Tess: „Bis morgen Claire."

Claire und Alex gehen.

Harry: „Wir werden dann auch mal gehen, du wirst hier bleiben oder Nick?"

Nick: „Ja, ich muss ja auf meine Verlobte aufpassen."

Tess: „Auf mich muss keiner aufpassen."

Nick: „Las mir doch die Ausrede, ich kann doch keine Minute ohne dich sein."

Tess richtet sich auf und gibt ihm einen Kuss.

Tess: „Das hört sich schon besser an."

Liz und Harry gehen.

**Back at Home**

Am nächsten Tag vor der Entlassung.

Arzt: „Sie sollten jetzt eine Woche Bettruhe haben und nächste Woche wieder eine zu einer Untersuchung kommen und nicht überanstrengen."

Tess: „Ok" Nick fährt mit Tess nach Drover's Run.

In Drover's Run angekommen bringt Nick Tess in ihr Bett

Claire: „Jetzt wirst du mindestens eine Woche verwöhnt"

Tess: „Muss das sein?"

Claire: „Ja ich muss ja aufpassen, dass mein Schwesterchen nicht wieder Blödsinn macht."

Tess: „Nenn mich nicht Schwesterchen und was meinst du den mit Blödsinn, ich mach doch nie eine Dummheit."

Claire: „Nein überhaupt nicht." Beide lachen

Meg kommt mit Essen

Meg:. Las es dir schmecken Tess und schon dich."

Tess: „Danke" beginnt zu essen „mmh das schmeckt ja köstlich."

Claire: Ach Tess kann ich Charlotte bei dir lassen?"

Tess: „Ja klar"

Claire bringt ihr Charlotte

Draußen sitzen Jodi und Becky

Claire: „Jodi, Becky, wir treiben die Kühe zusammen."

Die 3 steigen auf die Pferde, als Alex kommt.

Alex: „Alles klar?"

Claire: „Ja" Alex geht zu ihr hin, Claire beugt sich runter und die beiden küssen sich.

Alex: „Bis später"

Claire: „Jep bis später"

**I love you, only you**

2 Wochen später

Claire: „Hast du es ihm schon gesagt?"

Tess: „Ich hab noch nicht den passenden Zeitpunkt gefunden"

Claire: „Du musst es ihm sagen"

Tess: „Ich weis, gehen wir die Kühe rauf treiben."

Claire: „Solltest du dich nicht schonen?"

Tess: „Hast du dich geschont?"

Claire: „Gewonnen" reiten hinunter

Oben in Drover's Run

Nick steht oben und sieht sich nach Tess um, als Cindy mit einem einen ungefähr einjährigen Jungen auf der Hand kommt.

Nick: „Was machst du hier?"

Cindy: „Es ist dein Kind"

Nick: „Was wieso sagst du das erst jetzt?"

Cindy: „Ich weis nicht." Nick nimmt den Jungen in den Arm.

Alex kommt nach Drover's und Jodi kommt mit Charlotte raus. Beide sehen Nick und Sally

Alex: „Jodi solltest du nicht mit Claire die Kühe rauftreiben?"

Jodi: „Tess war so hartnäckig, dass Claire mit ihr runter geritten ist und danach fahren die beiden mit Charlotte in die Stadt."

Tess und Claire kommen, Tess bleibt geschockt stehen. Nick gibt Cindy das Kind und geht zu Tess.

Nick: „Tess bitte"

Tess: „Ist schon OK."

Nick: „Ich liebe dich Tess." Gibt ihr einen Kuss

Claire mit Charlotte in der Hand: „Tess wir müssen jetzt." Tess nickt und steigt ins Auto, die beiden fahren weg. Alex und Nick stehen etwas von Cindy entfernt.

Nick: „Was hat sie den?"

Alex: „Sie ist eifersüchtig"

Nick: „Aber ich liebe nur sie"

Währenddessen bei Claire und Tess in der Stadt.

Arzt: „Na, warst du aber tapfer Charlotte." Macht eine kurze Pause „So nun ihre Ultraschalluntersuchung." Er macht ein Ultraschallbild „Schaut nach einem Mädchen aus." Tess lächelt freudig. Claire legt Charlotte aufs Krankenbett und rennt aufs Klo, als sie zurückkommt sagt sie; „Mir war nur plötzlich so schlecht."

Arzt: „Soll ich sie vielleicht auch untersuchen?"

Claire: „OK"

Macht auch ein Ultraschallbild

Arzte: „Jetzt kenn ich den Grund, sie sind auch schwanger, in der 2. Woche"

Claire: „WOW"

Gehen noch ein paar Sachen für Charlottes morgigen 1. Geburtstag zu kaufen.

Wieder in Drover's Run

Alex: „Na, wie war das impfen?"

Claire: „ Sie war ganz brav beim impfen und ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Alex: „Was den?" Claire gibt ihm einen Kuss

Claire: „Ich bin schwanger." Alex umarmt sie und nun gibt er ihr einen Kuss.

Alex zu Charlotte gewandet: „Jetzt bekommst du noch ein Geschwisterchen."

Nick kommt raus gefolgt von Cindy mit dem Jungen

Tess: „Claire ich bin gleich wieder da, ich muss noch das Geburtstaggeschenk für Charlotte herbringen." Tess will gehen, doch Nick eilt zu ihr und hält sie fest.

Nick: „Tess was hast du?"

Tess: „Ich muss nur noch etwas holen." Bemüht sich nicht zu weinen.

Nick: „Tess, ich liebe dich"

Cindy: „Nick entscheide dich jetzt, sie oder ich und dein Kind."

Nick schaut zwischen den beiden hin und her, Tess will gehen doch Nick hält sie auf.

Tess: „Nick, es ist mir zuviel ich will nicht zwischen dir und deinem Kind stehen." Kann die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten

Nick stellt sich hinter sie und sagt: „Tess du bist das wichtigste für mich und deshalb entscheide ich mich auch für dich, die Liebe meines Lebens."

Cindy schaut ihn wütend an. Jodi kommt mit einem Kuvert angerannt und sagt: „Brief für dich Alex." Alex macht ihn auf und sagt: „Dacht ich es mir doch, Nick das solltest du mal lesen." Gibt Nick den Zettel, Nick liest ihn.

Nick: „Alex ich kann dir echt dankbar sein, du hast es echt die ganze Zeit geahnt, dass es nicht mein Kind ist. Cindy du wolltest einen Keil zwischen meine Verlobte und mich bringen, Verschwinde und las dich nie mehr blicken." Sie geht sagt aber noch: „Sie passt nicht zu dir."

Nick: „Tess es tut mir so leid, ich werde nie wieder etwas zwischen uns kommen lassen, ich liebe dich, nur dich."

Tess: „Nick ich muss dir was sagen."

Nick: „Tess, ich möchte mindestens ein Kind mit dir"

Tess: „Das geht wahrscheinlich schneller als du denkst." Lächelt ihn glücklich an.

Nick: „Tess, du bist schwanger?"

Tess nickt, Nick umarmt sie und küsst sie.

**Happy Birthday little girl**

Tess und Claire sind in der Küche

Tess: „Ich hol noch schnell das Geschenk für Charlotte" geht weg

Alex kommt und gibt Claire einen Kuss.

Alex: Wie geht es euch beiden?"

Claire: „Gut" Nick kommt rein

Nick: „Wo ist den Tess?"

Claire: „Ihr Geburtstagsgeschenkt für Charlotte holen."

Bei Charlottes Geburtstagsparty die Geschenke werden Charlotte übergeben. Zuletzt das von Tess: ein Shetlandpony,

Claire: „Aber Tess:"

Tess: „Nichts aber"

Claire umarmt ihre kleine Schwester

Später stehen Tess und Nick sowie Claire und Alex nebeneinander. Als Liz kommt stellt sich Nick hinter Tess und legt seine Arme um ihren Bauch.

Liz: „Nick ich muss mit dir reden."

Nick: „Mum du wirst es nie akzeptieren, las uns in Ruhe" Liz geht wütend.

Tess: „Autsch"

Nick besorgt: „Tess, was ist?"

Tess: „Unsere Kleine hat sich das erste Mal gerührt." Nimmt seine Hand und legt sie auf die Stelle „spürst du sie?"

Nick: „Ganz leicht" gibt Tess einen Kuss.

Am Abend Tess und Claire bringen Charlotte rauf und Nick und Alex warten unten.

Nick: „Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, ich werde Vater, was wenn ich es nicht schaffe?"

Alex: „Nick du wirst es schaffen, ich werde ja zum 2. Mal Vater."

Nick: „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du Charlotte wirklich als dein, euer Kind ansiehst."

Alex: „Aber ich tu es"

Bei den Girls.

Tess: „Ich schaffe das nicht, Tante zu sein ist leicht aber Mutter." Lächelt die im Bett liegende Charlotte an.

Claire legt den Arm um sie und sagt: „Tess du wirst es schaffen, außerdem hast du ja auch noch Nick und in 1. Woche heiraten wir."

Tess: „Ja das tun wir."

Gehen wieder runter. Als sie unten sind kommt Harry.

Harry: „Tess ich möchte mich für Liz's Verhalten entschuldigen"

Tess: „Ist schon OK"

Harry: „Nein das ist es nicht und es tut mir leid was sie euch antut."

Nick legt den Arm um Tess und sagt: „Dad, du kannst nichts dafür."

Harry: „Ich weis, aber normalerweise bin ich es ja der so ist, ich geh dann mal" geht

**Zusammen sind wir stark**

Bei den Ryans, Harry kommt zurück

Harry: „Liz ich glaube wir werden bald Großeltern."

Liz: „Alex und Claire, dacht ich auch."

Harry: „Ja auch, ich meinte jetzt aber Nick und Tess"

Liz: „Nein sicher nicht die Beiden."

Harry: „Ich denke schon, so verliebt wie die Beiden sind."

Liz: „Nein nicht Tess"

Harry: „Ich verstehe nicht was du gegen Tess hast, sie hat sich geändert und gut eingelebt."

Liz: „Aber sie passt nicht zu ihm."

Harry: „Liz, finde dich damit ab, sie werden in einer Woche heiraten."

Liz: „Was wenn sie ihn mir wegnimmt? Mit ihm in die Stadt zieht?" beginnt zu weinen

Harry: „Dann haben wir uns damit abzufinden, außerdem denke ich nicht das Tess wieder in die Stadt will."

Währenddessen in Drover's Run

In Claires Zimmer

Alex: „Claire ich liebe dich"

Claire: „Und ich dich" macht eine kurze Pause „Danke das du Charlotte so gut behandelst."

Alex: „Ich sehe sie wie eine eigene Tochter und das wird sich nicht ändern."

Claire: „Danke" ihr rinnt eine Träne über die Wange

Alex: „Claire was hast du?" wicht ihr die Träne weg

Claire: „Ich bin so glücklich, hab aber auch Angst."

Alex: „Wieso Angst?" versucht sie zu beruhigen.

Claire: „Weil alles so schön ist und ich habe Angst dich zu verlieren"

Alex: „Das wirst du nicht"

Claire schläft beruhigt ein, Alex schaut ihr noch eine Weile zu und schläft dann auch beruhigt ein.

In Tess's Zimmer

Nick: „Ich liebe dich Tess"

Tess: „Ich liebe dich auch", macht eine kurze Pause „Wieso passiert alles so schnell?"

Nick: „Ich weis nicht, aber eigentlich find ich es gut." Lächelt sie glücklich an.

Tess: „Was wenn ich es nicht kann, Mutter zu sein, ich schaff das nicht."

Nick: „Tess wir schaffen es" macht eine kurze Pause „und es tut mir Leid wie meine Mutter dich behandelt."

Tess: „Ich kann sie ja verstehen, es ist schwer für sie einzusehen das ihr Liebling erwachsen geworden ist, sie hat Angst das ich dich ihr wegnehme und du sie nicht mehr liebst und sie denkt das ich eventuell wieder in die Stadt mag." Macht eine kurze Pause „Vielleicht sollte ich mit ihr reden?"

Nick: „Noch nicht, ruh dich jetzt mal aus." Als sie eingeschlafen ist, steht Nick leise auf und fährt zu seiner Mutter.

**Ändert sich Liz?**

Nick kommt bei seiner Mutter an

Nick: „Mum, ich muss mit dir reden"

Liz: „Was ist denn Nick?"

Nick: „Behandle Tess besser."

Liz: „Aber sie nimmt mir dich weg"

Nick: „Wenn du so denkst, hast du einen Sohn verloren" rennt wütend raus und fährt zurück nach Drover's Run

Liz: „Nick nein" setzt sich auf einen Sessel lehnt den Kopf auf den Tisch und beginnt zu weinen.

Tess wacht in der Früh vor Nick auf, steht auf und schreibt auf einen Zettel: Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss es tun. Danach fährt sie zu Liz Ryan. Dort angekommen sieht sie Liz weinend beim Tisch sitzen, sie setzt sich neben sie, legt den Arm um sie und versucht sie zu beruhigen.

Tess: „Mrs. Ryan was haben Sie?"

Liz: „Tess du hast gewonnen" schluchzt

Tess: „Ich habe keine Ahnung was sie meinen"

Liz: „Ich hab Nick verloren, dass hat er selbst gesagt, du bist nur gekommen um mich leiden zu sehen"

Tess: „Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um Ihnen zu sagen das ich Ihnen Nick nicht wegnehmen will und ich habe auch nicht vor wieder in die Stadt zu ziehen" macht eine kurze Pause „und nach den jetzigen Vorkommnissen könnte ich Nick wieder dazu bringen das er mit Ihnen redet"

Liz: „Das würdest du tun?"

Tess: „Ja" Liz umarmt Tess

Liz: „Danke Tess und nenn mich ab jetzt Liz."

Tess: „OK"

Liz: „Ich hab was für dich Tess" steht auf und holt eine Schachtel in dieser sin Fotos von Claires und Tess's Mutter mit den Beiden.

Zur selben Zeit in Dorver's. Nick wacht auf, liest den Zettel und rennt hinunter. Unten wird er von Claire und Alex aufgehalten Er erklärt ihnen schnell alles. Zu dritt fahren sie zu Liz.

Dort:

Tess: „Es ist zwar noch ein Geheimnis und soll bei der Hochzeit eine Überraschung werden, Nick weis davon, ich bin schwanger."

Liz: „Tess das ist schön" umarmt sie

Claire, Alex und Nick kommen an

Nick: „Was hat den Mum vor?" rennt wütend rein.

Nick: „Tess was machst du hier, ich sagte dir doch, dass du das nicht machen sollst."

Tess: „Es war eine gute Idee"

Nick: „Ach heute ist sie nett zu dir und morgen macht sie dich wieder fertig." Zu seiner Mutter „Las sie in Ruhe"

Tess regt sich auf und Nick und Tess streiten sich

Plötzlich kippt Tess um, Liz fängt sie gerade noch auf.

Liz: „Ruft einen Arzt und du Nick solltest besser auf sie aufpassen" bringt sie ins Gästezimmer.

Unten. Claire sieht die Fotos

Claire: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es Fotos von Mum, Tess und mir gibt"

Liz: „Ich hab sie aufgehoben, wusste dass ich sie mal gebrauchen kann, Tess haben sie auch gefallen, ihr könnt sie haben."

Nick: „Mum es tut mir Leid"

Liz: „Ist schon gut, du solltest mehr auf Tess aufpassen, wenn ich richtig liege kann es noch ein paar mal passieren das sie umkippt."

Oben im Gästezimmer, Tess ist aufgewacht und sieht den Arzt

Tess: „Stimmt was nicht, ist was mit dem Baby?"

Arzt: „Ich bin gerufen worden, weil sie umgekippt sind, mit dem Baby und ihnen ist alles OK, aber wenn sie nicht wieder ohnmächtig werden wollen, sollten Sie Situationen die Sie aufregen lieber aus dem Weg gehen."

**Willst du…?**

Der Arzt geht runter und sagt das Ergebnis den anderen.

Nick geht zu Tess. Tess merkt ihn

Tess: „He" lächelt matt. Nick setzt sich auf das Bett und streicht ihr eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

Nick: „Wie geht's dir?" schaut sie besorgt an.

Tess: „Wenn ich dich sehe gleich besser" Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss

Tess richtet sich auf und steht auf: „Gehen wir runter?"

Nick: „Ja" nimmt sie auf die Arme und bringt sie runter.

Unten, Claire schaut die Fotos an und findet eins wo beide mit ihren Eltern oben sind, sie zeigt es Tess.

Claire: „Ich wusste gar nicht das es ein Foto gibt wo wir mit unseren Eltern oben sind"

Liz: „Es gibt noch eins" sucht es und gibt es Tess „jetzt hat jede von euch eins"

Die 4 gehen. Alex und Claire fahren zusammen und Nick und Tess.

Nick: „Jetzt wo wir heiraten, Tess …" wird von Tess unterbrochen

Tess: „Ja ich will zu dir nach Wilgul ziehen"

Nick: „Woher wusstest du, dass ich dich das fragen wollte?" Tess gibt ihm einen Kuss

Tess: „Ich wusste es einfach"

In Drover's Run

Tess: „Claire ich muss mit dir sprechen"

Claire: „Tess was ist?"

Alex und Nick stehen nebeneinander

Alex: „Du hast sie gefragt"

Nick: „Sie wusste es schon"

Wieder bei Claire un Tess

Tess: „Nick und ich werden zusammen ziehen nach Wilgul"

Claire: „Ich freu mich für dich, obwohl ich dich vermissen werde"

Tess: „Ich bin doch nicht soweit weg und ich werde dir auch immer helfen" umarmen sich und gehen dann zusammen zu Alex und Nick. Nick legt seinen Arm um Tess.

Claire: „Irgendwie komisch dich jetzt nicht mehr um mich zu haben"

Tess: „Ich bin doch weiterhin da." Die beiden umarmen sich

Claire: „Zum Dinner kommt ihr aber noch, ich meine …"

Tess unterbricht sie: „Klar kommen wir."

Am Abend sitzen alle zusammen beim Dinner.

Meg: „Und Tess wie ist es jetzt auf Wilgul zu leben?"

Tess: „Ihr geht mir jetzt schon etwas ab, aber ich bin froh mit der Liebe meines Lebens zusammen zu wohnen" lächelt Nick verliebt an

Claire: „Tess du kannst jederzeit zu uns, wenn Nick dir auf die Nerven geht" alle lachen

Es wird noch bis in die frühen Morgenstunden geredet und gelacht.

**Die Doppelhochzeit**

Eine Woche später war es endlich so weit, der Tag der Doppelhochzeit war gekommen.

Bei Claire und Tess:

Tess: „Ich schaff das nicht"

Claire: „Tess du schaffst es"

Tess: „Aber ich bin so nervös"

Claire: „Ich doch auch" lächelt sie an

Claire holt eine Schatulle

Claire: „Die hab ich auch vor Dad versteckt und vor kurzem wieder gefunden"

Tess schaut in die Schatulle.

Tess: „Der Schmuck hat Mum gehört oder?"

Claire: „Ja und es sind zwei Ketten und zwei Paar Ohrringe" lächelt

Tess: „Du meinst wir sollen sie jetzt tragen, glaubst du …" wird von Claire unterbrochen

Claire: „Sie hätte es sicher gewollt" Die beiden geben sich die Ohrringe und die Ketten gegenseitig rauf. Becky und Jodi kommen herein.

Becky: „Ihr seht fantastisch aus"

Tess: „Danke" dann kommt Liz rein

Liz: „WOW, ihr beide" sieht den Schmuck „Das ist doch der Schmuck von Prue, aber …" wird von Claire unterbrochen

Claire: „Ich hab ihn damals versteck"

Die Zeremonie beginnt. Claire und Tess kommen zum Altar.

Nick und Alex kommen aus dem Staunen gar nicht mehr heraus.

Pater: „Wir sind heute hier versammelt um die Reise für Claire McLeod und Alex Ryan sowie für Tess McLeod und Nick Ryan in den Bund der Ehe bei zuwohnen" macht eine kurze Pause „Wenn jemand einen Grund weiß warum sie dies nicht tun sollten dann soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen"

Alle Schweigen

Pater: „Alex Ryan willst du Claire McLeod zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Alex: „Ja ich will"

Pater: „Nick Ryan, willst du Tess McLeod zu deiner Frau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Nick: „Ja ich will"

Pater: „Claire McLeod, willst du Alex Ryan zu deinem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Claire: „Ja ich will"

Pater: „Tess McLeod, willst du Nick Ryan zu deinem Mann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren bis das der Tod euch scheidet?"

Tess: „Ja ich will"

Pater: „Gebt euch jetzt die Ringe als Zeichen eurer Liebe"

Alex: „Claire dieser Ring steht für meine ewige Liebe zu dir, du hast mir gezeigt was Liebe bedeutet, ich liebe alles an dir und genieße jede Sekunde mit dir, ich liebe dich" gibt ihr den Ring auf den Finger.

Claire: „ Alex, dieser Ring steht für meine unsterbliche Liebe zu dir, du bist für mich alles, die Liebe meines Lebens, du wärmst mich wenn mir kalt ist" gibt ihm den Ring auf den Finger.

Nick: „Tess, dieser Ring dient als Zeichen meiner niemals endenden Liebe zu dir, du bist das Wichtigste für mich, die Luft die mich am Leben hält, ich liebe dich so sehr" gibt ihr den Ring auf den Finger

Tess rinnen ein paar Tränen über die Wange.

Tess: „Nick, dieser Ring dient als Zeichen meiner Liebe zu dir, die für immer halten wird, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens, ich liebe dich seit wir uns das erste Mal gesehen haben, du bist der jenige der mein Herz höher schlagen lässt, ich liebe dich so sehr" schiebt ihm den Ring auf den Finger.

Pater: „Ich erkläre somit Claire McLeod und Alex Ryan sowie Tess McLeod und Nick Ryan als Man und Frau, sie dürfen die Braut jetzt küssen" Alex küsst Claire und Nick Tess.

Etwas später Claire und Tess werfen ihre Brautsträuße. Becky fängt den Strauß von Tess und Meg Claires Strauß.

Terry: „Wenn das so ist dann frag ich dich gleich Meg" Meg ist etwas verwundert

Terry nimmt eine Schachtel aus der Hosentasche, kniet sich vor Meg nieder und öffnet die Schachtel.

Terry: „Meg willst du meine Frau werden?"

Meg: „Ja ich will" Alle freuen sich

**Alles in Ordnung?**

Sie feierten noch fröhlich. Tess es recht viel von der Torte. Am späten Abend bekam Tess auf einmal fürchterliche Schmerzen sie begann zu schluchzen

Tess: „Nick das tut so weh" sie hielt mit einer Hand ihren Bauch sie war doch erst im 2 Monat genauer gesagt in der 7 Woche sie wollte ihr Kind jetzt nicht verlieren

Nick „Tess was hast du"

Tess „Das tut so weh, ich will unser Baby nicht verlieren"

Alex hatte den Notarzt angerufen

Alex: „Wir sollen sie ins Krankenhaus fliegen"

Sie brachten sie zum Helikopter, Alex flog den Helikopter, Claire und Nick flogen mit. Die anderen fuhren eilig zum Krankenhaus.

Im Krankenhaus wird Tess zu nächst untersucht und dann auf ein Zimmer gebracht, der Arzt lässt dann Nick zu ihr und geht mit ihm mit aufs Zimmer"

Tess fragt schwach: „Wie geht es meinen Baby?"

Arzt: „Recht gut, aber sie sollten sich jetzt 3 Wochen schonen, ich weis das ist schwer für eine McLeod, aber wenn sie ihr Baby nicht verlieren oder gefährden möchten müssen sie sich darin enthalten, wir hatten Glück das sie recht schnell hergebracht wurden, sonst hätte es sein können das sie Blut verloren hätten und das Baby verloren hätten" macht eine kurze Pause „ich mag sie zur Beobachtung hier behalten, haben sie vielleicht etwas gegessen worauf sie allergisch reagieren oder haben sie sich überanstrengt"

Tess: „Ich glaube nicht, ich hab nur von der Torte gegessen und die Hochzeit war nicht überanstrengend"

Arzt: „Für sie vielleicht nicht, aber vielleicht für das Baby, wir werden dann morgen einige Tests machen, sie sollten sich jetzt ausruhen" geht raus

Nick bleibt noch kurz bei Tess, er hat nasse Augen

Tess: „Alles in Ordnung Nick?"

Nick: „Jetzt schon, ich hatte solche Angst euch zu verlieren" er streicht ihr über die Wange

Tess: „Es wird alles wieder gut" lächelt ihn müde an. Nick gibt ihr einen Kuss dann ist sie eingeschlafen. Nick geht raus

Draußen sind die anderen eingetroffen.

Becky: „Wie geht es ihr?"

Nick: „Den Umständen entsprechend"

Der Arzt kommt wieder

Arzt: „Wissen sie vielleicht was in der Torte drinnen war?"

Meg: „Ich hab sie gemacht" schreibt dem Arzt auf was alles drinnen war

**Das Resultat**

Am nächsten Tag hatte Tess die Test und der Arzt meinte sie solle noch 2 Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben zur Sicherheit. 2 Tage später kamen endlich die Ergebnisse. Tess war anscheinend während der Schwangerschaft allergisch auf Pfefferminz, sie hatte es gar nicht rausgeschmeckt bei der Torte. Nun durfte sie endlich nach Hause, musste sich aber schonen, sie wusste, dass Nick gut darauf aufpassen würde, dass sie sich daran hielt. Er fuhr sie nach Wilgul. Als sie ankamen nahm Nick Tess auf die Armen und brachte sie ins Schlafzimmer, dort legte er sie vorsichtig aufs Bett.

Nick: „Und du ruhst dich aus und schonst dich, ich will euch beide nicht verlieren"

Tess: „Und ich werde mich daran halten, weil ich nicht will das du dir Sorgen machst und ich unser Kind nicht verlieren will, sie ist mir so wichtig" lächelt ihn an

Nick: „Und ich mach mir um euch Sorgen weil ihr mir so wichtig seit" setzt sich neben sie und küsst sie

Tess: „Nick ich genieße jede Sekunde mit dir, aber ich werde schon nicht aufstehen, du kannst ruhig die Arbeit machen, ich mach halt die Buchhaltung, da werde ich mich schon nicht überanstrengen"

Nick: „Gut Schatz" gibt ihr einen Kuss, geht raus und beginnt mit der Arbeit.

Tess beginnt mit der Buchhaltung schläft aber bald ein.

**Wieso immer Tess?**

3 Wochen später durfte Tess wieder arbeiten am Anfang machte sie nur kleine Arbeiten und schonte sich noch etwas doch nach einer Woche hielt Tess es einfach nicht mehr aus sie musste endlich wieder richtig arbeiten und dazu gehörte natürlich auch reiten. Zunächst fuhr Nick sie nach Drover's Run weil sie auf Wilgul schon fertig waren und Claire sich freute das Tess ihr unbedingt helfen wollte, Claire hatte sich vorgenommen Tess nicht zuviel machen zu lassen. So half Tess beim drenschen, doch das war recht schnell erledigt, so beschloss Tess Oskar noch einwenig zu bewegen. Sie ritt schon knapp zwei Stunden als sie plötzlich jemanden entdeckte der auf einer Koppel von Drover's Run Kühe stehlen wollte.

Tess: „He was tun sie da?

Der Fremde antwortet nicht sonder holt ein Gewehr hervor und schießt auf Tess, sie wird am Arm erwischt und fällt von Oskar, sie fällt mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein und wird bewusstlos. Der Fremde rennt davon. Oskar ist total aufgebracht und galoppiert nach Drover's Run zurück.

Claire sieht Oskar zuerst

Claire: „Oskar wo hast du Tess gelassen" sie hat Tränen in den Augen und hofft das ihrer Schwester nichts passiert ist.

Nick sieht nun auch Oskar und ist voller Panik „Wo ist Tess?"

Sie organisieren einen Suchtrupp. Harry und Liz warten auf Drover's Run falls Tess zurückkommt oder anruft. Claire und Nick, Jodi und Becky und Meg und Alex reiten jeweils zusammen.

Claire und Nick finden Tess bewusstlos am Boden liegen, Nick steigen Tränen in die Augen. Er steigt ab und kniet sich zu ihr.

Nick: „Schatz wach doch auf bitte, Ich liebe dich so sehr Tess, las mich bitte nicht allein" er gibt ihr einen Kuss.

Claire ist mittlerweile abgestiegen und hat die anderen angefunkt und gesagt wo Tess ist. Claire hat auch Tränen in den Augen, wieso muss auch immer ihrer kleinen Schwester solche argen Dinge passieren.

Nick fühlte warmes Blut an Tess Arm, Claire hatte es mittlerweile auch bemerkt, das Tess am Arm blutet, sie kniet sich auch hin und sieht das Tess eine Schusswunde hat sie ist total entsetzt, wer würde auf ihre kleine Schwester schießen.

Es waren nun alle da, Alex hatte den Pickup geholt und sie brachten Tess nun vorsichtig in das Auto. Alex, Claire und Nick fuhren langsam nach Drover's Run während die anderen mit den Pferden zurück ritten.

Als wieder alle auf Drover's Run da waren, war auch schon der Notarzt da. Er holte die Kugel vorsichtig aus Tess Arm raus und Verband die Wunde.

Arzt: „Sie hat Glück gehabt, sie wird noch etwas brauchen bis sie aufwacht. Da sie eine mittlere Gehirnerschütterung hat, mehrere Prellungen, einige innere Blutungen und die Schusswunde, wobei ich die Kugel zum Glück rausholen konnte, es ist auch ein Glück das die inneren Blutungen nur in der Gegend von der Schusswunde ist. Sie müssen aber aufpassen, dass sie jetzt so ca. 2 Wochen nicht aufsteht und danach das sie sich so wenig wie möglich anstrengt.

Nick: „Sie schafft es oder?" er hat Tränen in den Augen

Arzt: „Sie ist über den Berg, ich komme morgen wieder" lächelt Nick an

Nick: „Und…? Kann nicht weiter sprechen.

Arzt: „Dem Baby geht es auch gut, ich werde dann mal" geht raus

Tess wacht langsam auf „Wo bin ich was ist passiert?"

Nick streicht ihr leicht über der Wange „Es wird alles wieder gut Schatz, du bist in Drover's Run"

Tess kann sich langsam wieder an alles erinnern

Tess: „Es war jemand auf der Koppel und wollte uns Vieh stehlen, als ich gerufen habe, hat er auf mich geschossen"

Alle sind erschüttert.

**Der Täter**

Claire wollte wissen wer auf ihre Schwester geschossen hatte, wer konnte hier nur auf jemanden schießen? Claire rannen Tränen über die Wange.

Nach 15 Minuten bemerkten die anderen, dass Claire weg war

Alex: „Wo ist Claire?"

Becky: „Ich schau mal ob Eagel noch da ist"

Kommt wieder vom Stall zurück

Becky: „Eagel ist weg auch sein Sattel und sein Zaumzeug"

Alex: „Sie wird versuchen den Täter zu finden, ich geh sie suchen"

Becky: „Wir helfen dir" Alex, Becky und Jodi gehen raus, satteln ihre Pferde auf und begeben sich auf die Suche nach Claire

Tess: „Was wenn Claire was passiert"

Nick: „Es wird ihr nichts passieren" lächelt sie an und streicht leicht über ihre Wange.

Tess: „Hoffentlich"

Nick: „Ich wird dann mal was machen"

Tess: „Gut" Nick gibt ihr noch einen Kuss, dann geht er raus

Eine halbe Stunde später kommt jemand ins Haus, Tess geht langsam runter

Tess: „Claire bist du es" als sie unten ankommt bekommt sie einen Schock vor ihr steht Robin

Robin: „Hy Tess" er grinst sie böse an

Tess: „Was willst du hier Robin"

Robin: „Meine Mutter rächen."

Tess mit Tränen in den Augen: „Aber ich habe doch gar nichts getan."

Robin: „Du musst für deine Mutter die Rache ertragen"

Tess: „Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür"

Robin: „Wegen deiner Mutter haben sich meine Eltern getrennt und meine Mutter hat ein Kind verloren, jetzt musst du dieses Gefühl spüren"

Tess: „Was willst du Robin, las mich in Ruhe"

Robin: „Du wirst dein Kind verlieren und dann deinen Mann."

Tess weinend: „Oh Nick" legt eine Hand auf ihren Bauch „aber ich kann doch nichts dafür"

Robin: „Ich dachte du hättest es verloren als ich auf dich geschossen habe, aber es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit"

Tess: „Bitte nicht Robin" in dem Moment klingelt das Telefon doch Robin zieht den Stecker raus

Robin: „Deine letzte Hoffnung ist weg" grinst schälmisch

Tess: „Robin bitte" Robin nimmt ein Messer.

In diesem Moment kommen Nick und Claire rein, sie sehen das ganze und Claire stürzt sich auf Robin sie schafft es das Messer aus seiner Hand zu bekommen, dabei wird aber Tess mit dem Messer bei der Hüfte verletzt. Dann kommt Alex und kann Robin fesseln. Tess sinkt zusammen, Nick geht zu ihr und setzt sich neben sich, sie legt den Kopf auf seine Schulter und beginnt zu weinen. Nach einiger Zeit:

Tess: „Nick mir ist so schwindlig und schlecht" fällt plötzlich unmächtig auf Nick's Schoss. Nick merkt das Tess blutet, Claire hat es auch bemerkt und ruft sofort einen Krankenwagen. Der Arzt gibt Claire die Anweisung einen Druckverband anzulegen, das macht sie sofort. Eine Halbstunde später trifft der Arzt endlich auf Drover's Run ein. Nick fährt mit dem Krankenwagen mit. Robin wird derweil von der eingetroffenen Polizei festgenommen.

**Wieder im Krankenhaus**

Als Tess ins Krankenhaus kommt wird sie sofort in die OP geschoben, Nick muss im Wartezimmer warten, er hat panische Angst um seine Frau. Eine Halbe Stunde später kommen Claire und Alex.

Claire: „Wie geht es ihr?"

Nick: „Sie ist noch in der OP"

Nach einer Stunde kommt der behandelnde Arzt

Arzt: „Sind sie die Angehörigen von Teresa McLeod?

Nick: „Ja, ich bin ihr Mann"

Claire: „Ich ihre Schwester"

Alex: „Und ich ihr Schwäger"

Arzt: „Folgen sie mir bitte"

Alle drei gehen ins Arztzimmer

Arzt: „Also sie hat die Operation gut überstanden, sie hat innere Blutungen"

Nick: „Und wie geht es dem Baby?"

Arzt: „Dem geht es auch gut, aber ihre Frau liegt derzeit im Koma, wir haben keine Ahnung wann sie wieder aufwacht, da ein wichtiger Nerv getroffen worden ist, sie sollten vielleicht zu ihr und mit ihr reden"

Der Arzt bringt die drei zur Intensivstation zu Tess's Zimmer.

**Wach auf bitte**

Nick und Claire rannen Tränen über die Wange, als sie Tess so hilflos liegen sahen. Alex bemühte sich stark zu sein für Claire und für seinen Bruder.

Claire: „Wieso Tess, wieso?" sie brach weinend zusammen

Alex: „Ich glaub es ist besser ich bring dich nach Hause Claire"

Claire nick: „Aber aus erst muss ich zu ihr" alle drei gehen in das Zimmer. Nick setzt sich auf die eine Seite und Claire auf die andere.

Claire nimmt die Hand von Tess: „Tess bitte wach auf, du kannst mich doch nicht allein lassen, ich hab dich doch so lieb" beginnt zu weinen und lässt die Hand los „ich kann das nicht" geht mit Alex nach draußen und sie fahren zurück nach Drover's Run.

Nick bleibt allein bei Tess. Er nimmt ihre Hand

Nick: „Schatz bitte wach auf, ich will dich nicht verlieren" ihm rinnen Tränen über die Wange „ich liebe dich doch so sehr Tess, seit dem ersten Mal wo ich dich gesehen habe", er beugt sich über sie und küsst sie sanft auf den Mund.

**Der Traum**

5 Wochen später ist Tess noch immer nicht aufgewacht, Nick war Tag und Nacht bei seiner Frau.

Tess träumt währenddessen von Nick. Sie ist mit Nick auf einer Blumenwiese und die beiden tollen freudig mit ihrer Tochter herum, plötzlich schiebt sich eine Wand zwischen Tess und Nick und ihre Tochter.

Nick: „Tess bleib" und das Mädchen sagt: „Mama bleib, las uns nicht allein, ich hab dich lieb"

In der Wirklichkeit drückt Nick sanft Tess Hand, Tess erwidert leicht den Druck. Nick schaut freudig auf und Tess öffnet langsam die Augen, Nick streicht ihr mit einer Hand leicht über das Gesicht.

Tess: „Hy"

Nick: „Hy Schatz, ich bin so froh das du wieder da bist"

Tess: „Ich auch" Nick beugt sich über sie und küsst sie sanft

Nick: „Ich liebe dich"

Tess: „Und ich liebe dich"

In dem Moment kommt der Arzt herein. Er ist sichtlich verwundert das Tess aus dem Koma erwacht ist, aber sehr froh darüber.

Arzt: „Schön das sie wieder unter uns weilen Mrs. Mcleod"

Tess: „Ja das find ich auch" lächelt „dem Baby geht es gut oder?"

Arzt: „Ja ihnen und ihrem Baby geht es gut, wir werden sie aber noch zur Beobachtung hier lassen, ihr Nerv ist jetzt auch wieder vollständig heil, aber sie müssen sich jetzt sehr schonen und beim Aufstehen haben sie ja ihren Mann, es könnte sein das sie am Anfang etwas unsicher sind." Lächelt sie an und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Nick: „Wir schaffen das Tess"

Tess nickt nur und nach einiger Zeit sind Tess und Nick eingeschlafen.

**Endlich wieder Zuhause**

4 Wochen war es dann endlich soweit, Tess wurde entlassen und Nick brachte sie zunächst nach Drover's Run wo sie gebührend feierten, etwas nach Mitternacht fuhren Tess und Nick nach Wilgul, wo sie sich ohne ein Wort zu sagen zeigten wie sehr sie sich lieben. Früh am Morgen stand Tess diesmal auf und genas es wieder Landluft zu atmen. Nick kam von hinten und legte seine Arme um sie, er flüstert ihr ins Ohr: „Schatz ich liebe dich" Tess dreht sich um und legt die Arme um seinen Hals

Tess: „Ich dich auch"

Sie beginnen die Arbeit zu machen, wobei Tess nur die Buchhaltung übernahm da sie sich noch schonen musste. Am Abend kochte Nick für sie und verwöhnte sie nach Strich und Faden. Da ihr der Rücken sehr wehtat beginnt er sie zu massieren und trägt sie dann ins Bett, wo beide ziemlich schnell einschlaffen

Nick und Tess, sowie Claire und Alex hatten sich entschieden, sich überraschen zu lassen welches Geschlecht das Baby hat.

**2 Neue McLeod Töchter**

4 Wochen vor dem Geburtstermin von Tess, gab es auf Drover's Run ein Essen, als Tess plötzlich weis wurde.

Nick: „Tess was ist?" Tess verzog schmerzvoll das Gesicht

Tess: „Die Fruchtblasse ist geplatzt, sie kommt, au" da kam schon die nächste Wehe, Tess nahm Nick's Hand und drückt sie fest „Das tut so weh"

Nick: „Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus"

Tess: „Nick das geht nicht mehr"

Claire: „Wir bringen dich nach oben, Alex ruf den Arzt an und hol Meg"

Bringen Tess nach oben und Meg kommt ein paar Minuten später, Tess bekommt immer schneller hintereinander die Wehen, sie drückt fest Nick's Hand

20 Minuten später ist es geschafft. Tess und Nick haben eine gesunde Tochter

Tess hält sie: „Sie ist so schön" Tess ist sehr geschafft aber auch sehr glücklich. Nick und Tess strahlen sich an. 1 Stunde später trifft der Arzt ein, er untersucht Tess und das Baby

Arzt: „Beiden geht es gut, ich gratuliere ihnen" gratuliert den beiden.

Alle gehen aus dem Zimmer bis auf Tess und Nick

Nick: „Jetzt brauchen wir noch einen Namen für unsere Hübsche"

Tess: „Als ersten Namen sicher Louise"

Nick: „Gut" überlegt „Jessica"

Tess: „Hm Louise Jessica McLeod" macht ne kurze Pause „hört sich gut an"

Nick schaut sie verwirrt an „Tess wir sind verheiratet"

Tess lacht „Ja ich weiß, gut als Louise Jessica McLeod-Ryan"

Nick: „Hört sich gut an" lächelt Tess an und nimmt sie auf seine Arme, trägt sie runter, wo alle anderen warten

Er lässt sie vorsichtig hinunter

Tess: „Dürfen wir euch Louise Jessica McLeod-Ryan vorstellen" Nick strahlt seine Frau und seine Tochter an.

Alle gratulieren den beiden und es fallen oft Kommentare wie ach sie ist ja so süß.

1 Woche vor Claire's eigentlichen Geburtstermin beginnen bei ihr die Wehen, sie ist gerade bei Eagle, als Alex sie schreien hört, er rennt sofort zu ihr.

Claire: „Das Baby kommt Alex"

Alex: „Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus"

Claire" Das ist zu spät, oh" sie hat schon wieder eine Starke Wehe „ruf Tess an und hol Meg bitte" Alex holt Meg und diese sagt Jodi das sie Tess anrufen soll, Jodi erreicht Tess auf Nick's Satellitentelefon, die beiden waren mit ihrer Tochter gerade in Richtung Drover's Run unterwegs, so treffen sie 5 Minuten später ein. Alex und Meg haben Claire währenddessen ins Bett rauf gebracht, Jodi auch den Arzt informiert, der diesmal auch in der Nähe ist. 10 Minuten nach Tess und Nick trifft auch der Arzt ein. 15 Minuten später hat Claire es geschafft, sie hält eine gesunde Tochter in ihren Armen, Meg, der Arzt, Nick und Tess verlassen das Zimmer, Tess nimmt Louise Jodi unten wieder ab. 3 Stunden später kommen Claire, Alex mit ihrer Kleinen runter.

Claire: „Dürfen wir euch Charlotte Pruedence McLeod-Ryan vorstellen"

Tess: „Oh Claire" strahlt sie an „Hallo Charlotte" die Kleine gluckst süß „Ich gratuliere euch beiden" die anderen gratulieren auch der Reihe nach, danach verabschieden sich Nick und Tess, sie fahren mit ihrer Tochter zurück nach Wilgul. Auch auf Drover's Run kehrt etwas Ruhe ein, doch die hält nur bis zum Abend an, genauso wie auf Wilgul.

**Prolog**

Mittlerweile sind 8 Jahre vergangen. Louise und Charlotte sind sehr eng befreunden und lieben es zu reiten. Claire und Tess sowie Nick und Alex sehen sich auch oft. Tess und Nick haben noch Zwillinge bekommen. Den 5 Jahre alten Gary Jake McLeod-Ryan und die 5 Jahre alte Lisa Marie McLeod Ryan. Claire und Alex haben auch noch 2 Kinder bekommen. Die 6 Jährige Sophie Ann McLeod-Ryan und den 5 Jahre alten Kevin Jake McLeod-Ryan. Alle 4 sind natürlich auch begeisterte Reiter obwohl sie noch so jung sind, wie sollte es auch anders sein?

Harry und Liz sind sehr froh über ihre Enkerl und freuen sich jedes Mal wenn sie auf die Kinder aufpassen dürfen.

In zusammen Arbeit mit Nick und Alex haben Claire und Tess es auch endlich geschafft Drover's Run schuldenfrei und Profit erzielend zu machen. Tja der Biostatus auf Wilgul hat sicher viel dazu beigetragen.

Seite 34 von 34


End file.
